1. Field of the Technology
The present invention relates to a kind of illumination, especially relates to a kind of illumination with vignette.
2. Description of Related Technology
At present, decorative patterns used in public and entertainment places are not brilliant at night. Although lamps can be used for lighting, the results are not good enough.